


3 AM, 3 dollars, 3 minute ramen

by millquetoast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 7/11 worker au, M/M, Please read, extremely ooc but i think its funny, this is literally so cliche but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millquetoast/pseuds/millquetoast
Summary: Hinata Hajime wakes up at 3am. Hungry, he goes to 7/11 and accidentally falls in love.





	3 AM, 3 dollars, 3 minute ramen

Hajime Hinata: the quintessential broke college student. School, work, shit, pass out at 11 PM. Inevitably wake up at 3 AM and curse at yourself, looking at how much work you still have left. Eat away your sorrows. However, it just so happened that Hajime was clean out of three minute ramen as of last night. He thought of all his options: wait until the morning so he could go to the 99 cent store and pick up another box; or go out and walk to the local 7/11 for some overpriced stuff for the night. He opted for the latter option.

Throwing on his coat, he stepped out his front door and began the short trek to the nearest 7/11. The boy tried thinking of all the things he still had left to do but failed, as his stomach growled. Once he finally made it to the building, he was greeted by the only other person there, the cashier. He was a quirky looking fellow; wild white hair, a demeanor completely wrong for someone working a 7/11 at 3 AM, kinda cute in Hajime's eyes. 'No, wait, you need to think straight, figuratively and literally!' he scolded himself. 

Hajime panicked. Did they even sell ramen at 7/11's!? He quickly dove behind one of the shelves to get out of sight of the cashier. Luckily, the cup ramens were placed there. He usually opted for the dry, square ramens, but it would work. He waddled his way to the cashier, trying his bestest not to make eye contact with the cashier. The brunet boy looked down at the other's lapel, seeing his name tag. "Nagito Komaeda", it read. 'Oh god, he even has a cute name! Wait, no, Hajime-!' his thoughts were all over the place.

"That'll be $3.99," a voice piped up. It was Nagito. "A-ah, right.." Hajime mumbled, fumbling with his wallet until he pulled out a five dollar bill. The rest of the transaction went as smoothly as possible, and Hajime was out of there by 3:30. When he got home, he didn't make the ramen. He just went straight to bed.

When classes were over the next day, Hajime made a beeline for his best friend, Chiaki, as soon as he saw her. "Chiaki!" he suddenly exclaimed, shaking her by the shoulders. The girl let out a noise, suddenly woken up by the quick movement. "I need your help; I'm in a gay panic." Chiaki already knew what this meant, so she let Hajime take her hand to his dorm

While Chiaki was lounging sleepily on the boy's bed, Hajime was pacing up and down the small room. "Well... he had this really cute smile.. and his hair looked really soft and- his name is adorable as all hell! And I know this is really not me but.. agh!" Hajime fell down into one of his chairs, hands covering his completely flushed face. 

"Well.." Chiaki began, finger pointed up in the air. "If you feel that strongly about someone you just met, you should probably go see him again, or something." Hajime thought about what his best friend had just said. 7/11 is pretty pricey, but he was anticipating a pay raise, anyway. Anything for love.

So from that day on, every Thursday at 4:23, Hajime Hinata would go to his local 7/11 to see Nagito Komaeda. Thankfully, Thursdays at 4:32 seemed to be the day he would work at a normal time. And every time, without fail, Hajime would flush every time he saw Nagito. And Nagito would giggle, because he thought it was cute. And Hajime would blush even more. 

A couple Thursdays later, and Hajime noticed something on his receipt. "Call me! xxxx-xxx-xxx Love, Nagito" He fell into another gay panic. And once again, Chiaki was consulted and lounging on Hajime's bed. "It's so obvious! Ask him out, you dummy! He's obviously into you!" she gently pulled on his ahoge. 

"Alright, alright, fine!" Hajime yelled, patting his ahoge. He pulled out his phone and opened the contact for Nagito. He probably typed 500 different messages to try and ask his crush out, until he finally got to a text that he was happy with. His thumb was still hovering over the send button, however. "Give me that!" Chiaki's normally passive voice was suddenly loud as she took the phone out of Hajime's hand, giggling when she sent it. 

"Hey!" Hajime made a feeble attempt at grabbing his phone back. A couple moments after, Chiaki giggled again and she showed Hajime his phone screen. "I'd love to! Just tell me when and where!" the text read. Chiaki was somewhere between squealing and giggling for her best friend. 

And that was that. Hajime was texting Nagito all the way until Chiaki left, and even a little after that. The next Saturday was circled and had little hearts around it and cute shit like that. Not only was it his next payday, but he was going out on his date with Nagito on that day. 

Finally, the day arrived. Hajime was panicking as he texted Chiaki, who was just laughing at how silly his reactions were. The clock kept tick-tick-tocking as the boy sat on his bed, phone in hand, waiting for the alarm to go off. At 4:00 PM, on the dot, his phone went off. At 4:00 PM, on the dot, Hajime Hinata stood up from his bed and got into his car to go to the local Denny's.

Thankfully, Nagito was already there. And goddamn, he was even cuter out of work in Hajime's eyes. Nagito's hair was even more wild when it wasn't contained in a feeble ponytail. "Hey!" Nagito yelled over, waving to the other boy. "Oh! Hi!" Hajime called, running over.

The date went as smoothly as Hajime could've wished. So well, in fact, that their second was already in it's beginning stages of planning. Chiaki Nanami got an earful that night.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the search party discord server for having a conversation about having crushes on cashiers, which resulted in this absolute art. uwu.


End file.
